theadventuresofyoshibooandparatroopafandomcom-20200213-history
The Adventures of Kirby, Waddle Doo, and Chilly Chapter three TAORDBBYBBBWBGBBBAKPMPPHP
Kirby: We got to get out of the cage! Chilly: Super ice throw! -The cage turns into an ice cage- Kirby: How did that help? Chilly: Easy, the cage will melt along with the ice if the sun comes back. Waddle Doo: That is the dumbest idea ever. Kirby: SHHH, I think they heard us! White Bird: Huh? Chilly: Oh great, now YOU woke them up! Red Bird: Get them!! -The Angry Birds surround the cage- Kirby: Now it got worse. Chilly: What do you mean? Kirby: We are surrounded, are you blind? Waddle Doo: Wait, if we attack these guys we might eat chicken for dinner tonight! Kirby: No, we can't attack them! Kirby: How did you guys get here?! Red Bird: Aw, we went to space, got powers etc. Yellow Bird: Then we came here. Chilly: Tell us the whole story. Red Bird: I guess, we were in space.. Waddle Doo: WHY???!!!! Yellow Bird: The pigs stole our eggs! Big Brother Bird: ......... Black Bird: Then we went into a black hole and got super powers! Red Bird: Then we found this place and now we live here. The End. Kirby: That's it?! Red Bird: Hey, I don't want to tell the WHOLE story. Chilly: Hey, can you let us go now? Red Bird: No. Kirby: Well at least he didn't scream. Black Bird: NOOOO!!! Chilly: Hey look, a falling star. Kirby: I will inhale it! Red: What you can't inhale Ice Bird with fire on himself because of him falling from the sky! -Kirby inhales it!- -Kirby becomes....- Chilly: Ice Kirby!! -No Chilly Ice and Fire Kirby- Chilly: Oh, sorry. Kirby: Time to melt this sucker cage! Bomb Bird: What the!? -Giant Bomb action!- Kirby: Bye Anger Bird! Red: It's ANGRY BIRDS! Chilly: Yeah we beat them, Hey, nice hat. Kirby: Thanks! Hey, where's Waddle Doo?!?! Waddle Doo: Here, I got some eggs too! Kirby: Let's just hurry up before anything else goes wrong. -The Trio arrives to Castle Dedede- King Dedede: So can you find my remote for my TV.. The Three: WA!??! Escargoon: Sorry but the king has been bored for days without TV. King Dedede: Yeah, I need to watch some channel DDD!!! Kirby: Ok then. -Meanwhile in ??????- Dark Matter: This ice cream really hits the spot! Dark Matter: Get me some more Dark Meta Knight! Dark Meta Knight: Yes master. Dark Matter: Well, better use this remote I found laying in Castle Dedede to watch TV. Dark Matter: Oh yeah get me Dark Dark Choco Ice Cream! Dark Matter: That's it, I got a plan to get rid of Dream Land once and for all! Will the trio find the remote? Is Dark Matter going to destroy Dream Land? Does he really call every thing by Dark? Is Escargoon going to appear in a new Kirby Game and chapter? All this and more will be found out in the next chapter of TAOKWDAC!! Category:Chapters Category:Sidestories Category:The Adventures of Kirby, Waddle Doo, and Chilly